


Home

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Rimming, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Oliver comes to his senses just in time for summer.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 51
Kudos: 239





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling a bit low so I wrote some Elio/Oliver cuddlefic to make myself feel better :)   
> I don't own these characters, I just wish I did.

It’s June 13th when I receive the letter.  _ Oliver,  _ it starts, and even if he had addressed me by my given name, I would have known it was from him. His loopy cursive takes up two lines, and my heart swells in my chest.

_ Oliver, I have made the worst mistake of my life. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since our phone call. The wedding’s off. I love you. I need to see you.  _

I read the rest in a sort of trance, have to keep rereading it until his words sink in. Then I’m flying down the stairs to my father’s study, letter in hand, begging him to let Oliver come back before I’ve even opened the door. 

He laughs at my breathless elation, “Of course! But you need to call him first!”

I finish my exams in a hyperactive blur. My friends rib me endlessly about my ‘girlfriend’ in Italy, but I just smile and tell them I can’t wait to be done with high school, that’s all it is.

I fidget through the entire flight, knowing that Oliver will be flying over this same sea only three days behind us. I try to picture him, long legs out in the aisle, maybe a hat pulled down low as he snoozes. My mother smiles at my smile. I blush and turn away. 

I make sure my old room is set up perfectly for him; the bedspread he liked best, the fluffiest pillows, though I don’t bother moving my clothes out of the closet this time. I think my parents are more than aware that I will be sleeping in here too. 

The next morning I cycle into town, picking up Oliver’s favourite brand of cigarettes and a few other things I think he might like. I pace the pharmacists with sweaty palms. The KY is a given, but should I get...We didn’t use them before, but he might be different now. He might  _ want _ to use them. I grab a box just in case and pay without making eye contact. 

It rains the day he arrives. I run down the drive as soon as I hear the sputter and whine of Anchise’s engine, no coat or umbrella. He’s barely out of the car before I throw myself into his arms, playfully headbutting his chest, grabbing fistfulls of his shirt as I hold him close against my body. How we manage to hold off kissing, I don’t know, but we are both soaked by the time we make it back to the house. 

He regales my parents with stories while we eat dinner together. He wraps his leg around mine under the table, and I use my toes to trace the warm, solid muscle of his calf. He looks the same, though his hair is a little longer. It falls in his eyes when he laughs. I can’t wait to go to bed with him. 

Finally, we are alone. Our mouths barely part as we undress each other. He carries me to the bed and climbs on top of me, trailing kisses down my neck, my chest, my stomach. My cock is aching for him. There hasn't been anyone else. He kisses the tip before taking it in his mouth. 

It's so good. Beyond incredible. He closes his eyes and hums in pleasure, smiling around my dick. I start to cry, big, fat tears that slip down my cheeks to wet my hair. I hope he won't notice, hope that I'll come before he sees my face.

“Elio?" He's pulling away, full of concern, "Did I hurt you?”

_ Yes!  _ I want to yell,  _ Yes! You fucking left me for a year. You told me you were marrying someone else. No one has ever hurt me the way you did.  _ Instead I say, “I thought I’d never have this again.”

“Oh  _ Elio _ ,” he’s crawling up the bed, pulling me into a full body hug, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. But I’m here now. I’m home. I’m not going anywhere.”

I wake up with his arms around me, his heartbeat under my cheek.

We make love on the berm, his shorts pulled down, mine cast aside as I ride him on the sun warmed grass. His hand splays across my lower back, guiding my movements as he smiles up at me. I play with his nipples under his shirt.

Afterwards, I lay on my side, watching him peel the condom off with a look of extreme distaste.

"Non ti piace?" I smirk.

He frowns at me, "No."

"Less messy though."

"For you, maybe."

He launches a tickle attack, and I relent. I throw the box away the minute we get home.

We sit close at the breakfast table, sharing a newspaper. His arm is around my shoulders, his thumb stroking the nape of my neck, close to my ear. I turn to whisper to him, my lips catching on his stubble. We’re back in bed five minutes later, strong thighs pushed up to his chest as I worship him, first with my fingers, then with my tongue. 

“I’m in love with Oliver,” I tell my mother. We’re making  Gnocchi for tonight’s drudgery. 

She smiles at me, cupping my cheek with a floury hand, “I know, darling, I’m so glad.”

They all go out for the afternoon, leaving Oliver and me with the whole house to ourselves. We swim naked in the little pool, splashing and teasing each other, until Oliver lifts himself out to sit on the edge. His erection gleams in the sun, water droplets mixing with the beads of precome welling up in his slit. I lick my lips, climbing out of the water to join him. Our kisses turn heated as he wraps his hand around my length. I do the same for him, smiling into his mouth as we sit side by side. The stones are warm underneath my balls and I'm soon close. He directs my spurts into the water, and I groan as I feel his own release coat my hand.

We clean up and dry off, sleepy with sun and sex. My parents find us entwined on the sofa.

"I'm happy that you're happy," my father says, "but  _ please _ be a bit more subtle. Mafalda is not a young woman, and you gave her quite a shock."

Oliver's ears turn pink. He rambles an apology to my father, then heads off to make amends. I fiddle with the doorknob. I've been planning this, working up the courage.

"Dad?" I close the door behind us, "Do you think I could study in Rome next year?"

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com//)


End file.
